With the success and widespread prevalence of the use of credit and debit cards for banking transactions, card issuers, such as banks and financial institutions, have turned to wireless smart devices as a means to provide their customers with a more powerful set of features than is possible using a traditional magnetic stripe (“magstripe”) credit card.
As used herein, the term “wireless smart device” refers to a device with processing capabilities that can communicate wirelessly via an electric and/or magnetic field with another device, such as a wireless terminal or reader (e.g., a contactless card reader or wireless smart device reader). The wireless smart device may be equipped with an on-board memory or other storage capacity and may contain one or more applications that perform a particular function. Examples of wireless smart devices include contactless cards, contactless fobs, and mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs) provisioned with soft cards.
One type of wireless communications that is conducted between a wireless smart device and a wireless smart device reader is near field communications (NFC). In one form of NFC, a wireless smart device may communicate with a wireless smart device reader via the inductive coupling of the device reader antenna to the device antenna. In one scenario, these two loop antennas effectively form a transformer to generate an electromagnetic field. The wireless smart device reader uses amplitude modulation (AM) to manipulate the radio frequency (RF), or electromagnetic, field in order to send information to the wireless smart device. The wireless smart device, in turn, communicates with the wireless smart device reader by modulating the loading on the wireless smart device antenna, which consequently modulates the load on the wireless smart device reader antenna.
When a wireless smart device communicates with a device reader via RF, a number of environmental and technical elements may come together to distort communications. One problem that typically occurs during communications between a wireless smart device reader and a wireless smart device is the amount of noise that is generated from the NFC connection, such as electromagnetic disturbance (EMD). Many wireless smart devices produce a considerable amount of EMD that can cause communication failures. Communication failures typically result in abandoned transactions or extended transaction times due to communication retries.
To address this problem, a wireless smart device reader can be equipped with a noise filter to block the excessive noise. Although a noise filter is designed to differentiate noise from valid signal data, most noise filters are not 100% reliable. Namely, a noise filter may fail to detect the start of the real data transmission if noise is generated around the same time actual data is to be transmitted to the wireless smart device reader. For example, the noise filter detects noise and subsequently disposes of the noise, but may miss the start of a valid data transmission since the turnaround time (e.g., the amount of time in which a reader detects noise, disposes of the noise, and prepares for receiving more data) is too long. Consequently, by the time the filter is ready to check for noise, a portion of the valid transmission has already passed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system, method, and computer product for mitigating signal noise at a wireless smart device reader.